Since cars were first mass produced, people have been working on ways of making riding in cars and other vehicles more enjoyable. With the advent of modern electronics, such as radios, televisions, VCRs and CD players, people have found various ways of mounting electronic components within the interior of a vehicle. While many electronic component installations are designed to be of a permanent nature, the risk of loss through theft has increased the desirability of providing a mounting system which is readily removable by the vehicle owner when the vehicle is not occupied.
In addition to providing a mounting mechanism which allows quick removal of the component, it is also particularly desirable to provide a mounting system which provides ready access to the component. In the case of a television or video game, it is also necessary that the electronic component be in a position which is readily visible by the vehicle occupants during use.
Since many previously disclosed vehicle mounting systems for televisions, VCRs have been of a permanent or semi-permanent nature, it would he desirable to provide a vehicular component stand which is both readily visible by the vehicle occupants and which is readily removable.
Furthermore, it would be particularly desirable to provide a vehicular entertainment component stand which can be manufactured quickly and at relatively low cost.